No Need for Genres
by IrisTook
Summary: a strange tale of a girl in middle earth with a missing past and unbelievable future. She has fractured memories of the events of middle earth and a few familiar songs.
1. When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer:   
I own "The odd girl" and all her happy little aliases.   
I do not, however own any of Tolkeins characters or any of the origional songs that may come into play.  
  
AN: This is my first fic so please be gentle! Have faith it gets better!  
  
0 .o ^.,.^ Mya! o. 0   
  
Brown hair, long and wavy. Green eyes flutter open.  
"Bloody Hell..." She rubbed her head and tried to focus her eyes. "Beauty. My head feels split in two and...I'm in a forest. How indicative." She hardly had time to collect her thoughts when she heard a cry.  
  
"Mushrooms!" The squabbling was near and she crept up to peek at the men she knew would be there. No not men. Hobbits.   
  
"Hobbits? Sweet Valar I'm lost." She whispered to herself as she drew back to make way for the next events. She gathered her things into her pack.   
  
"Get off the road. Quick!" A voice shouted.  
  
"Well this is just grand. I wonder what's going on? And why I'm talking to myself." She hid in the the earthen cubby hole she woke up in and waited for the situation to resolve itself. The four hobbits ran off and the girl felt she should follow them and had a vauge idea of who these lads were. The night crept in and she heard another hobbit mention a ferry. She began to run ahead in the dark towards the water.  
  
She reached the ferry before the hobbits somehow. Her mind felt fuzzy as she noticed she was shorter than she figured she ought to be but a quick check of her feet revealed something. "Furless. That's a bit of a relief. She sighed at herself.   
  
Sounds of running hobbit feet and perusing hoof beats grew near and disturbed her rambling mind. Then something hit her. She noticed the raft wasn't at the dock they were to approach. "Oi!" She cried as she rushed to get the raft in order. Unfortunately this required getting soaked to the bone. She threw her pack on the raft and hoped it would go unoticed and stay dry as she swam the rest of the way across.  
  
"Frodo!! JUMP!!" The hobbits behind her were ready to cross the river and when they reached the other shore. "What then?"  
  
0 .o Mya! ^.,.^ o. 0 


	2. The Road to Bree

Disclaimer: I own the drowned rat of a strange girl and my personal rambleings...thats about it.  
  
0 .o ^.,.^ Mya! o. 0   
  
"How far to the nearest crossing?" She heard Frodo ask as they paddled for their lives.  
  
"Brandywine bridge 20 miles." Merry was quick to respond.   
  
"What's that splashing?" The youngest asked.   
  
"It's our paddling, Pippin." Merry snipped at his cousin.  
  
"Is it now?" The girl said sarcastically...and aloud. "Oh gods. Who's the fool now girl?" She was in it now.  
  
"Who are you then?" Sam called out as he reached for the girls hand.  
  
"I'm..." She trailed off unable to come up with her own name but now as she touched this young hobbits hand she had a clearer view of events, "I'm a friend. That's all you need to know of me. What maters is what I know of you four."  
  
"And what's that then?" Frodo asked unnerved.  
  
(Song of Illusia from Xena Warrior Princess: The Bitter Suite: A Musical Oddessy)  
  
Girl:  
Frodo, be warned,   
Frodo, beware.   
By wearing the ring,   
You can see what isn't there.   
  
Frodo, be calm.   
Open your eyes.   
Lies may be truth,   
And truth may be lies.   
  
"What's she on about?" Merry asked to no one in particular.  
  
Girl:   
Fate is a wheel, it will reveal   
All you'll become-- All that you feel.   
Destiny knows what has to be.   
You'll pay the price. Nothing is free!   
  
I'll be your guide, Trust is the key!   
You just might lose your way   
On the road to Bree!!   
  
Heavy's your burden,   
A task built on will.   
It's carved its' own path  
but hope remains still.   
  
You'll taste how evil   
And good coexist.   
The bitter and sweet of it--   
All in the lives that you risk.  
  
Hobbit and Elf  
Dwarf lord and Man  
  
To live or die--   
Their fates are in your hands!   
When danger came you turned and ran   
Step through the wheel...   
Make your stand.   
  
The Eye has a fix on you.   
Rings can play tricks on you.   
Elves deal in truths you're too troubled to face.   
Gamble the worth of you on the rebirth of you.   
Don't turn away-- Don't start to fade.   
What's still unwritten...   
You can erase.   
  
It's villanous infamy   
Tortures your soul.   
Descent into evil   
Must levy its toll.   
The darkness that rots him   
Has brought you to this.   
  
Surrender serenity, Suffer sweet misery   
Sin seeks its cursed abysssss.   
  
Oh, Frodo, with duty there always is pain.   
Don't fall for temptation. Resist powers bane.   
  
Allies are waiting -- They'll show you the way.   
But all consequences are Saurons creation.   
And there's a price you must pay!   
  
The Eye has a fix on you.   
Rings can play tricks on you.   
Elves deal in truths you're too troubled to face.   
Gamble the worth of you on the rebirth of you.   
Now is the time; this is the place.   
What's still unwritten--   
You can erase!   
  
Heavy's your burden,   
A task built on will.   
It's carved its' own path  
but hope remains...  
  
Merry:  
All right, lass. You like little ditties? Fine. I got one for ya.   
You're acting so strangely,   
And I hardly know ya.   
But still, I wouldn't trust you   
As far as I could throw ya.   
  
::slaps hand with paddle::  
  
Girl:   
Ow!   
You're wrong not to trust one that knows of these things.   
I'll never betrayed you. I'm not that ring.  
  
"You are Meriadoc Brandybuck. You travel with Samwise Gamgee, the young Peregrin Took and Mr. Frodo Baggins, Son of Drogo I believe. I may also be right to call him Underhill. He carries a great burden and you're off to Bree in hopes of meeting up with your friend Gandalf. I shall go with you if you'll have my company." she stated quite matter of factly as if it were common knowledge and to her it was. Although she couldn't say why.  
  
"Has Gandalf sent you to come with us then." Sam asked full of hope, for anyone brave enough to swim the Brandywine must be a courageous soul indeed.  
  
"More or less I believe so." She said with a bit less conviction although that idea made the most sense.  
  
"How are we to trust you then?" Merry asked. He sounded ill at ease with the consept of a odd companion. It was even a rare Brandybuck that swam.  
  
"How can you expect an answer from that question? I know more than what I have just told you and more than I can tell you. I will follow you alone if I must but I will not stay here. I seek the same counsel."  
  
The hobbits discussed their position on the girls offer to accompany them. Finally they voted her in. Merry turned.  
  
"If we are to travel with you and as a friend we should have a name for you." He said as they were nearly to the shore.   
  
"You can name me then if it suits you" she offered as she climbed out and grabbed her pack and dug out her warm cloak she saw before, "but we must hurry. They ride steeds and we are only on foot."  
  
"Well then," Sam began "You look like a...Lily!" He was so taken aback by the feat of swimming that he seemed to forget she was a stranger.  
  
"Sam your minds always in the garden." Frodo managed to chuckle.  
  
"Aye it is. Not a flower then." Merry looked up for the guiding star "Luna like the moon or maybe Tara as the earth."  
  
"Earth is closer." Pippin piped up, "But not quite right." He took her pack from her to ease her load and noticed the glint of her rings as she took her bag back. "How about something more precious like the many gems you wear?"  
  
The strange girl nodded as she took note of the many gemmed rings she wore.  
  
"Let's see, there's Rubies, Sapphires, Garnets, Emeralds, Onyx, Pearls, Opals, Diamonds, Chrystal...." the group stopped for a beat to look at Sam, "What? Mr. Bilbo said a great deal about treasures you know. The elves use such stones."  
  
"How about something simple?" Pippin spoke again, "Gemma perhaps?"  
  
"That sounds lovely enough young Took."   
  
"Not enough." the hobbit looked down.  
  
"Thank you!" She leaned over to the hobbit and kissed his forehead. That's when they stopped to take notice of her height. She was taller than they were, not much, but enough. They looked at her feet. She wasn't a hobbit or dwarf and certainly not woman or she-elf. What was this friend?  
  
0 .o Mya! ^.,.^ o. 0 


	3. Of Marys and Monkees

Disclaimer: I own Gemma...and some chopsticks too. I'd like to appoligize to PJ and all involved in the screenplay that I'm killing. Oh if only I owned the others in my story. ::sniffles::  
  
A/N: Sorry for a short chapter   
  
0 .o ^.,.^ Mya! o. 0  
  
They traveled quickly to Bree with considerably less chatter. Gemma was feeling even farther out of place. Something she didn't think was possible but she tended to their bags as the boys enjoyed thier ale. "Oi, I shouldn't bother to do much with these bags seeing as how much danger is in the air." She sighed aloud and thought on all she could recall. It all seemed to begin in that little forest hole and she couldn't go ack further. "Oh I hope that bluff of future knowledge isn't found out. I think touching that hobbits hand let me know their purpose but anything beyond that's the proverbial blur."  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Did you see her ears, Sam?" Pippin asked as he finished his half pint.  
  
He shook his head to signal that he hadn't.  
  
"They're like ours or maybe more like Bilbo might describe as an elves. And she wore shoes! She's no hobbit."  
  
"Aye, She's too tall for a hobbit anyway." Merry added.  
  
"Too short for human or elf." Sam said as if he was an expert on the tall ones.  
  
"Too pretty for a dwarf." Pippin said a bit more softly.  
  
"Pippin, have you drank too much? You don't even know what she is." His cousin reminded him.  
  
"What I mean is, is that she isn't all warty like dwarfs are." Pippin defended himself.  
  
"They aren't entirely warty Pippin. But you are right she's not a dwarf."  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Gemma sat waiting for the hobbits to come back to their room and suddenly a name hit her. "MARY-SUE! No, no. That tends to be an elven name I think." She looked at the many rings she had. "Pip had a nice idea for that name."  
  
"They come in pints! Well I'm getting one!" Pippins voice was carried up to her ears. She sighed "Fool of a Took." Gemma waited in the room for a bit longer humming a song that came to her.   
  
"Mary Mary where are you going to?   
Mary Mary can I go too?   
This one thing I will vow ya.   
I'd rather die then to live without ya.   
Mary Mary where are you going to?...."  
  
While she sang she found on her person several simple rings with tiny gemstones of many colors, a strong rope that had to be from Lothlorien, and sword of a knife with elven carvings. She could almost understand what was written somehow and began to muse on wether or not it had any magics of its own. Next she checked her pack which held lembas enough for just three more days, various supplies and more peasant clothing such as she wore. There was just one dress in her baggage while the rest of her clothing was made for a boy, button shirts, pants, and a proper cloak.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Are you frightened?" Gemma muttered to herself as she mocked the ranger in the nearby room. She loaded up with bags and prepared to more the packs to the groups new room. When the hobbits had finally calmed down she followed in with the supplies. Strider had been told of the fifth companion and was at ease when he heard the sound of footsteps.  
  
"Now Miss Gemma, you shouldn't go risking hurting yourself over the bags. That's a mans work." Sam said rushing to help her only to be shook off.  
  
"I'm a great deal stronger than I look Samwise." Her familiar voice hit Striders ears and he rushed to grab her.  
  
0 .o Mya! ^.,.^ o. 0 


	4. A Glimmer of the Past

Disclaimer: I own the chick in the trance and some tastey crackers...yum... thats it though so don't sue me..I like my crackers.  
  
A/N: Why do they make us catorgorize these things? feh. anywho this chapter is drama I guess cause its all...dramatic and no songs. ::sniffles::   
  
0 .o ^.,.^ Mya! o. 0  
  
"Ami! Our lost girl. Oh I'm sorry we didn't have a chance to search for you. You're impossible to track!" Strider quietly gushed (if such a thing is possible) quite out of character.  
  
The girl in his arms did not respond. His touch had placed her in some sort of trance and seeing this he let her go.  
  
"Ami come back." He said as he set her on the bed and gently shook her material covered shoulder.  
  
"Is that her name then?" Frodo inquired.  
  
"It is what I have always called her. She may have any number of names seeing as you know her by another." was the best answer he could give.  
  
"We helped her pick the name." Merry corrected as Gemma awoke from the trance.  
  
"What magic do you have long-shanks?"  
  
"None little lady."  
  
"I saw myself through your eyes." She was still dazed by the experience. "Was that Rivendell then."   
  
"Yes that is what was in my mind. The last time we saw you in the haven."  
  
"You know me well then. I'm a friend of yours? Can you tell me what I am?"  
  
"You are yourself, Lady Amethyst."  
  
"Lady?" exclaimed the hobbits and the girl together.  
  
"But why am I in this condition if I'm supposed to be nobility?"  
  
"You have no recollection of who you are then. None at all?"  
  
"No, none. Although I now know that Bill Ferny and Barliman Butterbur are below us. I know what creatures are coming and who you are, Elessar."  
  
The shock on Striders face was hidden in the darkness of the room but she could tell she had said too much.  
  
Strider cleared his throat "What a marvel you've always been." He smiled and sqeezed her shoulder. "I know you as Ami. You are a friend of mine and of Gandalfs. I believe you were meant to come with these hobbits on their journey and perhaps you will find more of yourself in the house of Elrond where you last knew yourself."  
  
She nodded slowly. She wanted more than that but pateince would pay off wouldn't it?   
  
"Ami.... Lady Amethyst, sorry." Sam was trying to get her attention.  
  
"What was it that you've taken to calling her again?" Strider asked.  
  
"Gemma." Pippin answered.  
  
"Pardon me Pippin were you speaking to me?" She asked quite confused, still trying to figure out what she had seen.   
  
"No I was but I suppose you aren't used to that other name." Sam corrected.  
  
"No. Sadly I'm not." she lamented the memories she once had whatever they were.  
  
"And you don't remember nothing of the elves then?" Sam asked with glowing eyes.  
  
"I wish I did Sam but all I could see was through Striders eyes was Lord Elrond and his daughter the Evenstar.   
  
"What a queer name." Merry commented.  
  
"She is named Arwen actually, but her beauty shines steadily and gives her people faith." Gemma said with patience, "And don't worry Sam you'll meet elves enough and may soon be calling one a friend." She said to comfort him after the blow.  
  
"An elf friend!" Sam said in awe and he quieted down and prepared for bed.  
  
Pippin came over to where she sat on the bed and they spoke in quiet voices.  
  
"It's a shame you've lost so much of your past. It sounds as if you may well have seen the world."   
  
"I fear the world may be why I forgot. Perhaps that is why I was in the Shire." She said with a genuine fear in her voice.  
  
"What could have happened to you to scare you that much?" Pippin wondered aloud.  
  
"It's anyones guess." Gemma said with a sigh, "We'd best get some rest. If I know Strider...and I don't, we'll leave at dawn."  
  
Across the room at the window Strider watched for danger and worried about his friend. "Could she have discovered the truth?"  
  
0 .o Mya! ^.,.^ o. 0 


	5. Wraiths on the Town

Disclaimer: I own the scardy cat but nothing else blast it!  
  
0 .o ^.,.^ Mya! o. 0  
  
The cry of the Nazgul woke the group up with a start even though Gemma had know it was coming. She had fallen asleep next to Pippin and clutched at him for protection he couldn't provide.   
  
"I hadn't figured the nine would frighten you as much." Strider spoke, "Little seems new to you."  
  
"The riders are always frightning and I know why they cry." She explained as she turned her head to face Strider still clinging to Pippin. "They fell for your decoys. We'll find four very dead bags in your beds."  
  
"Five bags miss Gemma," Sam pipped up. "There's one there for you as well."  
  
"She's not fearful for herself and injury is of little consequence for the lady." Strider explained "It wasn't much before and is less now."  
  
"Just answer their questions Strider." Gemma said crossly as she sat up and apart from Pippin although she suddenly felt cold and alone without his presence.  
  
"Yes what are those riders?" Frodo finally asked.  
  
Gemma glared at Strider while he spoke to the hobbits. "He knows so much. Why can't he just bloody well tell me!?" her mind screamed. She got up and went to her pack and bedded down on the floor as she should have to begin with.  
  
As the hobbits settled back down Merry leaned over to his cousin. "What was that about Pip?"  
  
"She's upset Striders keeping things from her." He replied.  
  
"Not that," Merry started again, "The way you were holding it."  
  
"Sorry to be listening but you shouldn't be calling the Lady Gemma an it." Sam stamared at first. "She's a friend and sounds quite a loyal one at that."  
  
"I agree Sam." Said Pippin "And if you call her that again you'll have worse than riders to deal with."  
  
"I agree. If you insult her again, I'll flaten you Mr. Merry."  
  
Strider looked on as the young hobbits squabled and thought "Middle-Earths fate in the hands of hobbits." he sighed aloud.  
  
0 .o Mya! ^.,.^ o. 0 


	6. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: I own the lady miss Gemma Ami type person yet sadly I own not much else.  
  
A/N: Joxer the Mighty as featured in The Bitter Suite: A Musical Oddessy of Xena Warrior Princess and Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More with Feeling: Alive is featured and rather not mine.   
  
0 .o ^.,.^ Mya! o. 0  
  
"Strider the Ranger  
Master of geography.   
Here to guide you on your way.   
Stick with him you'll never stray   
If you're in a land thats new   
He's the man to get you thru   
Even if you're three foor two  
He's Strider, Strider the Ranger! "   
Gemma sang in spite of her upset from the night before. They were preparing to set off with heavy hearts and packs which weighed down the dear pony. "How are ya Billy?" Gemma cooed at the horse as Sam loaded the packs. She went on to introduce the others. "That's Pippin over there and his cousin Merry. Trust the silly things won't you? There's Frodo a fellow bearer of burdens. And this, Bill, is Sam. You two will get on quite well I assure you."   
  
Sam smiled. He was beginning to enjoy the odd girls company.  
  
"Oh and Bill, my name is Gemma." She pet the pony and hummed as she gathered her  
pack, singing.  
  
Gemma:  
Every single day the same arangement  
We march off to fight the fight  
Still I always feel the strange estrangement  
Nothing here is real nothing here is right  
I've been making games of trading names  
Just hoping someone knows so I'm not  
Going through the motions forgetting much too fast  
Nothing seems to help bring back my past  
  
I may have been brave or kind of righteous  
Now I find I'm wavering  
Crawl out of Mordor your finest fight   
Just doesn't mean a thing  
  
Strider:  
You always liked to sing.  
  
Gemma:   
Thanks for noticing.  
  
Sam: (Gleefully joining in) A/N: glee can be scary  
She's from Rivendell. Made friends of elves  
But lately she can't tell if she's just   
Going through the motions missing it somehow  
  
Merry:(not pleased)  
She's not sure what it is she...ow! (Pippin gives Merry a jab in the side)  
  
Gemma:  
Will I stay this way forever?   
Sleepwalk through my lives endeavor?  
  
Strider:  
Were that I could say...  
  
Gemma:  
Whatever I don't want to be   
Going through the motions feeling all this strife  
I can't even see if this is really me   
And I just want to have  
my life  
  
"You needn't be so cheery and depressing Lady." Strider said taking her aside.  
  
"It's called passive-agressive Aragorn." she hissed his name so the others would not hear.  
  
"I'd like it if you didn't say my right name in town."  
  
"I'd like to know mine!" She cried out in frustration.  
  
"And I'd like to help you but Elrond and Gadalf have more to say than I."  
  
Gemma began to walk away. "Some king you are kissing up to your father-in-law like a  
big p.."  
  
"Now you listen here girl." Strider said grabbing hold of her shoulders and spun her roughly so she was facing him, "I know you don't remember our past, but if you did you would not jest with me. I owe you nothing." He released her and started off leaving her alone in her shock.  
  
"Lady Gemma?" Sam walked up to her as the other hobbits began after Strider, who in spite of his anger walked slowly so they may catch up. "Don't take his warning too seriously. He looked near tears when he first saw you last night. It hurts him to be silent and I'm willing to guess he keeps quiet so as not to hurt you."  
  
Gemma looked up from the patch of ground she was studying, "Thank you Samwise." she said after a moment, "I have a favor to ask of you. One of great importance."  
  
"Yes Lady Gemma?"  
  
"Please for the love of Valar do not call me lady or miss or any new name you hear for me. You may call me Gemma as you named me. I'm of no high standing save the few inches I have in height above you." She chuckled softly as Sam agreed and they ran for a few yards to catch up to the other little ones.  
  
0 .o Mya! ^.,.^ o. 0 


	7. Personal Growth

Disclaimer: I own Gemma...not lady Gemma mind you just plain Gemma. And...looks around room...I own a copy of Anne Rice's Memnoch the Devil. Weird wild stuff give it a read some time eh? I do not however own any tolkeinish thing in this story.  
  
A/N: Good LORD has it been awhile...as if anyone noticed. lol  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked with a shaking confidence.  
  
"Into the wild" The ranger answered him as he trudged through the rough underbrush of the forrest.  
  
"How do we know these two are friends of Gandalf?" Merry asked Frodo. Meriadoc had had his fill of new and strange companions in the past day.  
  
"We have no choice but to trust him and the girl is no threat in her confused state." Frodo quieted his friends worries.  
  
"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked in a louder voice.  
  
"To Rivendell Master Gamgee. The House of Elrond." Strider called back from even further ahead.  
  
"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the elves! You were right Gemma." He turned back to the girl who was bringing up the tail of the group with Pippin.  
  
"Aye I think he's dumping me off there." she tried to chuckle.  
  
"No Gemma I don't think he would just leave you somewhere but we will stop there. All of us together." Pippin told her and he gave her hand a little squeeze of reassurence.  
  
As the group traveled on Pippin and Gemma talked much. She told him of the odder parts of "memory" she had seen the night before when Strider had grabed her and he told her of life in the Shire and the choice party favors at Bilbos last birthday.   
  
"You really stole fireworks from a wizard? Maybe you should avoid touching things that aren't yours. That could have been much worse you know?"  
  
"Well..." He started to concede, "Hey I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too." Merry agreed and the hobbits began to unload food and cookware while Gemma looked on.  
  
"Gentlmen we do not stop until nightfall." Stider stopped their work.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Pip asked.  
  
"We already had it" Strider said as he turned to move onward.  
  
"We've had one yes. How about second breakfast?" Pippin called after him in vain.  
  
"Don't think he knows about second breakfast pip." Merry came up to crush the remainder of his dreams. (A/N: I don't hate Merry I sware.)  
  
"What about eleventies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?"   
  
"I wouldn't count on it."  
  
"Don't worry Pip. Look at it this way. If we don't stop every hour for food there may very well be enough to make it all the way to Rivendell without running out." Gemma explained.  
  
"Run out of food!" The hobbits all said with shock.   
  
"Yes so let's conserve the rations." Gemma suggested.  
  
"YES!" Sam said for the group.  
  
They caught up to their leader as quickly as hobbits could an dfell back in line.  
  
"So you're saying in most visions of yourself they were though Striders eyes and you could see yourself."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But in some all you could see were elves and one looked as if she were your sister or some such relation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're right that doesn't make sense."  
  
"What insight young Took." Gemma said and promptly stuck out her tounge and pulled down one eyelid (ala chibi-moon).  
  
~*~  
  
That night they had reached weathertop and Aragorn gave the hobbits swords and took Gemma aside to explain thier situation.   
  
"Lady..." Strider sighed. "Gemma, please try to understand what I'm telling you. I can not tell you of your past and Elrond is better prepared to tell you of it anyway. Please trust that."  
  
"If he choses to tell me anything."  
  
"Now A..."  
  
"I know Aragorn. You have to admit though, that my situation is frustrating. And thats a phenomanal understatment."  
  
"Then let me tell you this bit that I can." He said in a hushed voice and he gently took her tiny hand in his. "You are like a sister to me. All your life you have lived with the elves and have only left the havens with myself or another ranger or elven guide. Until you ran off all you knew of were elves and men and the only men were rangers."  
  
"Why was I so sheltered? If I'm so small why don't I know of other little people? Why did I leave?" Her questions flooded his mind and he heard them in his mind through their connection although she did not say a word.   
  
His best reply came to her in visions with the words: "Now there is something I do not know." She saw starlit roads, dark forrests with a pang of fear, golden woods of haunting beauty and the waters on the borders or Rivendell as if she stood within them. Then the lights of towns of men and the torch light and fire works of a grand party all from afar. Then it ended.  
  
"Fireworks?" she mumbled.  
  
"Back you devils!!" They heard Sam cry.  
  
They ran full speed back to Amon Sul to aid the hobbits with weapons drawn. Gemma felt as if she grew taller and more fearless as reached the top and her sword left to flame. She charged the riders closest to her new friends and slashed at their cloaks blind with fury. "You won't have them!"  
  
They fought off the wraiths and as Gemmas eyes fell on Frodo the fire of her blade were snuffed. "The poor dear thing." she whispered as she dropped to his side and placed the blade beside her.   
  
Strider had asked Sam of the healing plant altheas.  
  
"Ami stay with them. Sam come with me." Strider barked instructions.  
  
"Aye." was all Gemma could say As she found her water and a cloth to place on Frodos already fevery face. Her blade glowed blue and with sudden understanding she summoned water out of the air to condense on the sword and she then thought of winters ice ane the blade began to glow a soft white in responce. She placed the icecicle blade on frodos face to cool him as Merry and Pippin stood back from them with a degree of fear but mostly shock.   
  
"Elf magic." Sam said as he came up behind his friends.  
  
"More elf magic!" Sam exclaimed as Arwen and Strider returned to aid the fallen hobbit. The two shared a look before Arwen began her spell to heal Frodo. Gemma jumped back from Frodo as her eyes fell upon the ring for the first time. It filled her with a deep disgust. She sat back form the group and curled up into a ball. She felt as though she was shrinking. 


End file.
